


Do You Believe in Soulmates

by smilingsarah10



Series: That's Doable [2]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Kinda fluff, M/M, Well there's some grinding at the end?, idk - Freeform, implied sex, just have fun kids, kinda painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingsarah10/pseuds/smilingsarah10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toki and Skwisgaar are meant to be. It's just fluffy angst y'all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe in Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot goes along with the bigger story "That's Doable" but it can be read as a stand alone. Written for my wife because it's her OTP. She and I are just as married as Toki and Skwisgaar but less tragic.

“Tokis,” Skwisgaar said exasperated, “Yous been braiding my hair for hours. Amst yous almost finished?”  
Toki just smiled and tugged a little on the braid he was working on, making Skwisgaar mewl and relent to the braiding. “Wes be dones when wes dones,” he said placing a kiss on the top of Skwisgaar’s head. Skwisgaar relaxed back onto his lap and closed his eyes, content to be forced to take a break while Toki took care of him. 

This wasn’t a new routine. Toki and Skwisgaar had taken their relationship much faster than anyone had advised or suspected. They were pretty sure the other guys had placed “burnout bets” for how long it would take Skwisgaar and Toki to fall out of the puppy love phase and therefore out of love with each other. In the first week, they had managed to break each other’s walls down. Maybe it was because of their similar nationalities or maybe they had just been looking for a friend for too long, but their backstories were exposed and accepted in a way that they knew had every chance of lasting. To them, that was all that mattered. The next milestone had been the sex.  
Toki was a virgin in every sense of the word, so Skwisgaar had to help lead him through the motions even though he himself had never slept with a guy. Luckily, they had caught on quickly and fell into a good rhythm where neither one of them was in charge the whole time. It was funny to Toki how dominant Skwisgaar was in public but behind closed doors was content to fall as second in command at most.  
After they had been dating for two weeks, Toki’s parents found out where he had been sneaking off to. Skwisgaar hadn’t seen or heard from Toki for a week and was beside himself. He hadn’t been at school or with Charles, and when Skwisgaar had shown up at his house, Toki’s parents wouldn’t speak to him. They just slammed the door in his face. The next day, Toki had shown up at Skwisgaar’s door. His clothes were tattered, and it looked as if he had been tortured. He had a black eye and angry red, raised stripes covering the parts of him that Skwisgaar could see. The look of horror on Skwisgaar’s face made Toki cringe. He had forgotten how to speak English after a week of punishments from his family, “Hjelp meg. Vennligst. Unnskyld.”  
Skwisgaar’s Norwegian was shaky at best, but it was similar enough to Swedish, and he could recognize “help” and “I’m sorry” easily. He responded in action rather than word. Skwisgaar whisked Toki past the threshold, careful to not accidentally grab an injury and quickly realizing how difficult that actually was when his hand came across a bloody patch that still felt warm. Toki reached back trying to grab for something on the porch, but Skwisgaar made him sit on the couch instead before Skwisgaar went back and found the small duffle bag that he assumed Toki was reaching for. Throwing it in the door, Skwisgaar rushed back to Toki. His breathing was ragged, his eyes were brimming with tears, and he flinched every time Skwisgaar raised a hand to comfort him. “Låt mig hjälpa dig. Jag kommer att kalla Charles när jag ser hur illa du är skadade,” Skwisgaar whispered in Swedish. Any louder and he thought his words might manage to take on physical form and hurt his boyfriend worse.  
Skwisgaar called Charles as he was helping Toki pull off what could barely be considered clothing because of the ruts and dirt running through the fabric. Charles picked up immediately. ”Charles Offdensen here, what can I do for...” Charles didn’t finish his sentence before Skwisgaar was spitting out Swedish and sounding distressed. Charles was luckily just wrapping up with a client at the gym and was able to leave immediately. He had been working on learning Norwegian and Swedish ever since Toki and Skwisgaar had seemed serious about dating, so he knew enough to glean that Toki was very hurt, and that he was needed at Skwisgaar’s house immediately. He always carried his emergency EMT bag that he had thrown together over the years in his car so that if his dad got into a drug war he could intervene. That made his arrival at Skwisgaar’s door speedy.  
Charles had always been good at remaining calm in situations that made others panic. His stoicism made others wary of him, but came in handy for situations like the one before him. Skwisgaar had obviously been crying but refused to acknowledge the tear stains or the calming tea that Charles produced from inside his bag. Charles sent him to make the tea anyways using the excuse that Toki would need it here once he was feeling better. This kicked Skwisgaar into a highly functioning autopilot who headed diligently to the kitchen leaving Charles alone with Toki. Charles was aware of Toki’s familial abuse, but hadn’t been able to pry much out of him about it up to that point. Looking at his friend in pain was almost enough to crack the calm Charles projected, but he powered through it and stepped forward.  
”Toki, it’s just me, Charles. Nod if you can understand me,” Charles waited for the slight motion of his friend’s head. Once he had his acknowledgement, he proceeded. ”I’m going to have to touch you to dress and treat your wounds. Nod if you’re ok with that.” With a slight shiver, Charles saw Toki nod. He pulled out his pain killer and disinfectant. Toki was covered in welts that were opening from what looked like some form of whip, had multiple puncture wounds that were oozing blood, and a few spots that looked like second degree burns. Had anyone else been in the house, they would have insisted on hospitalization. Charles, however, just started cleaning the areas at risk for infection. Toki was surprisingly still through the whole cleaning. He didn’t flinch even once. Charles had him sit up and stand to make sure all of the wounds were clean before bandaging him. His parents had been sneaky in the fact that you couldn’t see any of the injuries if they were under clothes. Charles chose not to comment to anyone about the scars that ravaged Toki’s back, stomach, and thighs. He just quietly wrapped bandages around the worst of everything as Toki whimpered and refused to make eye contact. Once everything was wrapped, Charles helped Toki lay back in a reclining position. He went to the kitchen where Skwisgaar was standing waiting for a sign that it was ok to come back out. When Charles nodded, he ran out. Charles grabbed a glass of water and went back out to where the others were. ”Toki, can you swallow this for me? It’s pain medicine. It will help you rest.”  
Toki nodded and took the pill and the water. Once he took both, he laid back and shut his eyes. When he reached out, Skwisgaar took his hand like clockwork. They didn’t even speak and they had gravitated towards one another. Charles for a moment thought about Nathan and the possibility of them becoming like that, then shook the thought from his mind. He went to stand up and leave, thinking he was no longer needed, but Skwisgaar asked him to stay. When Toki was for sure asleep, Charles and Skwisgaar sat at the island in the kitchen to go through Toki’s duffle bag. Inside they found all of his important documentation and what was left of his possessions. Charles mentioned Toki coming to stay with him, but Skwisgaar shut the idea down almost immediately. He didn’t want Toki anywhere but by his side anymore. The thought of being apart for too long made him feel as if his insides were ripping in two. So it was decided that Toki would stay with Skwisgaar. 

”Ouch, little Tokis yous pulling too hard.” Skwisgaar had grabbed Toki’s wrist to take the strain off of his head. Toki kissed where the braid met the scalp and mumbled apologies through alternating kisses. Toki had always been afraid of love, but the way Skwisgaar had taken care of him had renewed his trust in people. Now, here they were, piled on top of one another as Toki braided Skwisgaar’s hair. They had band practice in a little over an hour, and Toki intended to use that time wisely. He finished tucking a braid into the elaborate braided updo that was Skwisgaars hair before using said updo to pull the very startled Skwisgaar onto his lap and into a deep kiss. Toki kissed Skwisgaar in what felt like a hurricane: hot, wet, and with an urgency that Skwisgaar would never understand. Toki’s hand roamed down the back of Skwisgaar’s neck and scraped along his back causing Skwisgaar to shiver involuntarily. Toki’s lips found Skwisgaars neck and he sucked and gently bit, leaving small marks all down his throat. Skwisgaar moaned softly and pulled Toki’s hair to get his lips back up to his. Toki moved Skwisgaar onto the floor as they continued to get lost in their kiss. He used his knees to get between Skwisgaars legs while he used his mouth on his collarbones to draw moans from his lover.  
”Toki, please,” Skwisgaar panted, thrusting upwards to try and get some friction against Toki’s thigh. Toki devilishly smiled and continued to kiss and bite his way down Skwisgaars front. He did this, up and down, until Skwisgaar was pulling at his hair and trying to pull off his shirt. He pouted, much to Toki’s enjoyment, when he got his shirt off and was still blocked off by the remaining bandages on Toki. Toki just kissed him deeply, and pulling him to his feet, reminded him of the band practice they were going to miss if they weren’t careful. They didn’t notice until it was too late that they had accidentally put on each others shirts.


End file.
